


Sixteen Going on Seventeen

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, little bit of romance~, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble in the time line.  It's Danny's seventeenth birthday, and Vlad has a little surprise for him~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Going on Seventeen

“Did you remember to pack your pillow this time Danny?”  Maddie hollered up at her son.  “You know you can’t sleep without it!”

“I got it mom!”  

Danny stuffed his pillow into his overnight bag, scooped up his backpack, and hopped down the stairs two at a time.  He greeted his mom a smile and a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the door.  “Bye mom!  I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“Are you SURE you have everything?”  She asked in playful concern.  “Toothbrush?  PJs?  Clean underwear?”

“MOM!!”

She laughed, ruffling his hair.  “I’m just teasing dear.  Go have fun!  It sounded like Vlad has been working himself into a tizzy over this birthday dinner he planned for you.”

Danny chuckled, the faint blush on his cheeks not quite going unnoticed by his mother.  “Yeah, I got no idea what he’s got planned, but he seems almost excited about it…”

Maddie smiled knowingly before letting him slip out the front door.  “Have fun!  We’ll see you two at the party tomorrow!  Don’t be late!”

“Ok mom!  Bye!”

Danny dashed down the sidewalk, jumping into an alley once he was out of sight and transforming in a single second.  Next moment, he was streaking across the sky, humming to himself happily as he approached Masters mansion.  He turned intangible and flew right through the front door, before transforming back.  He landed on his feet with a light thump.  He set his bags down, knowing a maid would come by to take them to his room in a minute.  He walked down the hall, a skip in his step.

“Vlad!  I’m here!”

A maid wandered in, collecting his bags.  “Mr. Masters is out in the greenhouse,” she informed him with a smile.  “He said to come meet him there, and that he has a surprise for you~”

Danny blinked in surprise before smiling at the maid.  “Oh, ok, thank you!”

He continued down the hall and passed the kitchens towards the back patio.  The backyard here was huge, with a lagoon style pool, lawn chairs, tables, and even a grill for outdoor cooking.  He looked past the immaculate garden, spotting the large gazebo style glass greenhouse near the back of the lot.  Danny had never been in the greenhouse and he didn’t know WHY Vlad would want to meet him there.  But the man did come up with the best surprises…

Danny made his way over to the ornate glass building, peeking his head inside past the open doors.

“Vlad?  The maid said you were waiting for me here?”

The inside of the Master manor’s greenhouse was high and tapered, waning sunlight filtering in through slightly orange-tinted glass.  The plants basked in red-gold beams -- tall and obscuring the immediate clearing.

“Yes!” called a familiar voice.  “Come in~”

Danny ventured inside, bathed in a wall of soft heat, brushing past the curtain of leaves -- and found himself standing before a small table set for two.  Candles were placed in the center -- unlit, for now -- and freshly cut flowers served as a centerpiece.  Vlad stood opposite Danny, dressed in a slim, all black suit and smiling like he’d been waiting.  “I’ve always liked eating out here,” he said.  “I thought I would show you~”

Danny looked around at the exotic flora, taking in the breathtaking beauty of the older man’s garden.  His eyes lingered on the small table, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he took note of the intimate display.  He quickly forced those thoughts from his mind, refusing to let them distract him.  He was still too afraid to even think about talking to Vlad about his feelings, too sure the man couldn’t possibly feel the same.

But that night, all those weeks ago…  He had gotten hopeful.  But he couldn’t rely on hope.  So he forced his feelings back, away from the present, and just enjoyed whatever affection he COULD get from Vlad.  

And this… This surprise was one of the nicest Danny had ever gotten.  He gave Vlad a wide smile, coming closer.

“This looks amazing!  Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Anything for you, my dear pupil,” Vlad smiled, smirking internally.  He pulled out Danny’s chair.  “Please, sit.”

Danny sat in the offered seat, smiling with bright eyes as his teacher scooted him in and then sat in his own seat.  “Garçon!” Vlad called, clapping his hands.  A waiter came in and gave them each a menu.  “This isn’t really NECESSARY, but I thought you’d enjoy the experience.  Of course, you can pick something OFF the menu as well, Daniel.  Anything you want.”

Danny giggled, very much enjoying being treated to what felt like an expensive dinner date.  Date…

//Focus Danny!//

He looked down at the menu, recognizing a few things, but some items were new, and he had a hard time figuring out what they were.  He scrutinized the menu, already figuring he would get the steak or the alfredo…  But gosh, he was so curious about the other stuff!

"Um, I don't recognize some of this stuff.  What's uh... Mahi Mahi?  Oh, and Ratatouille?  And... Ok, I can't even pronounce the thing at the bottom of the page there..."

Danny looked up with a sheepish expression.  “Help?”

Vlad chuckled.  //Ah, he’s adorable~//  “That’s the dessert menu, badger,” he informed him, glancing over his own menu and giving it back to the waiter.  “I’ll have the steak.  As for him, let him try the mahi mahi.  Do you want that spicy or not, Daniel?”

“Oh!”  Danny breathed, shocked.  “I um…  How about not?  Since I don’t even know what it is…”

Danny handed the waiter his menu and asked for a raspberry and mint ice tea.  He wasn’t sure if it was on the menu or not, but the cook had made him one before and he had really liked it.  He glanced up at Vlad from under his lashes, feeling a little shy in this private setting.  He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm his sudden nerves.

//It’s just Vlad!  There’s nothing to be nervous about...//

“Um, thanks again…  For all of this.”  He stuttered, clearing his throat a bit as he went.  “It’s really nice.”

“I’m glad you like it, badger,” Vlad smiled softly.  He raised an eyebrow, his lips quirked in a teasing smirk.  “You don’t think it’s too -- intimate~?”

Danny’s eyes widened for a moment, before landing down on the table.  He bit his bottom lip, trying to hide the small but pleased smile.  “No…  I mean…”

He shrugged, trying to brush it off.  “I like it…”

Vlad interlaced his fingers, his eyes glittering triumphantly.  “Good!  So, how is your cloning technique coming along?  You HAVE been practicing on your own, yes?”

The next half hour was filled with delicious food and conversations that only the two of them could have.  Ghost training, school, recent battles, paperwork -- Vlad even managed to slip in a pointed question or two about Danny’s love life.  He knew the boy had feelings for him already, and maybe it was just stroking his own ego to see that get stronger each time he saw his badger… but it made him feel good.  As it got darker, Vlad struck a match and lit the candles; not even bothering to try and make an excuse for the romantic lighting.  Sure enough, the sight of Danny’s cheeks flushing in candlelight was as lovely as he had thought it would be.

Finally, the billionaire wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up.  “I’ll be right back, Daniel,” Vlad told him with a sly smile.  “You just make yourself comfortable.”

Danny released a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding.  His blush deepened, turning crimson, while he slumped in his chair a bit.  He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take!  This was starting to feel more and more like a date, and a really nice one at that!  

He ran a hand through his hair, forcing himself to calm down.

//Stop over thinking this Danny, it’s just a nice dinner Vlad pulled together for your birthday…  No big deal!//

He sighed again, eyes downcast.  //Right…  No big deal...//

He looked back up to gaze into the flickering flames, eyes going a little soft with affection and a sweet smile curling on his lips.

//But this…  This has been so nice...//

Suddenly, the old-fashioned sound of recorded violins filled the air.  The beginning of a song -- played on hidden speakers -- echoed off the glass like a bell, striking a note in the back of Danny’s mind.  He’d heard this song before…

Vlad reemerged from the plants, brushing himself off and smiling amusedly at Danny’s wide-eyed, perplexed look.  “Happy birthday has been done SO many times~” he replied to the boy’s unsaid question.  “So I thought up something different.”

He straightened his jacket, cleared his throat… and began to sing with the vintage music.

_“You wait, little boy, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on~”_

He raised his brows at Danny in time with the bell.  Ding!

 _“Your life, little boy, is an empty page,”_ Vlad continued, thoroughly enjoying himself, _“that men will want to WRITE on~”_

_“To write on…~”_

A grin had slowly began to spread on Danny’s face as he listened to Vlad sing, unable to stop himself from singing the last line in a soft, breathy voice..  He didn’t know the man could sing!  This was GREAT!  

And this song…  God, this brought back so many memories!  He and Jazz LOVED this movie as kids…

He leaned forwards in his seat, elbows resting on the table and chin in his palm as he watched Vlad with a happy smile.

The older man’s brows had shot up -- then just as quickly lowered as he grinned in amusement.  

 _“You are sixteen, going on seventeen, baby, it’s time to think~!”_ Vlad sung, taking a gentle hold of Danny’s chin.  He tipped it up towards him, raising an eyebrow scandalously at the younger halfa.   _“Better beware, be canny and careful.  Baby, you’re on the brink~”_

He released Danny’s chin with a teasing flick and walked around him, placing both hands on the back of the boy’s chair. _“You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line~”_ he sang.  He made a playful gesture like he was indicating a long line of suitors.

The older man went to Danny’s other side, gesturing at their finished meal.   _“Eager young lads and grueways and cads will offer you food and wine~”_

Vlad smirked.   _“Totally unprepared are you~”_ he grinned, tucking his hands behind his back and sauntering a few steps away, _“to face a world of men.”_

He about faced to aim an amused look at Danny.   _“Timid and SHY and SCARED are you, of things beyond your kin~!  YOU need someone older and wiser!  Telling you what to dooooo~ I am twenty-five, going on fifty~”_

Vlad straightened his back, placing a hand on his chest and smirking at his own joke.   _“I’ll~ take caaare~ of youuuuu~”_ he sung.

Danny giggled as Vlad finished his little birthday song, and looked about ready to say something.

But Danny beat him to it.

He hopped up from his chair, a teasing little grin on his lips as he moved around the opposite side of the table from Vlad, cheeks a pale shade of pink and blue eyes shining in mischief…

And he began to sing.

 _“I am sixteen, going on seventeen~ I know that I’m naive~”_  He twirled a finger through his black locks, shoulders shaking in a silent laugh.   _“Fellows I meet may tell me I’m sweet, and willingly I believe~”_

He turned away from Vlad and the table entirely then, looking out at the garden and walking towards a tall bush of full pink roses.   _“I am sixteen, going on seventeen~ Innocent as a rose~”_

He leaned down and smelled the flower before plucking it from the bush and tucking it into his hair, looking over his shoulder to glance at Vlad from under his lashes with a playfully coy expression.   _“Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those~?”_

He moved back to the table, hand on his chest and baby blue eyes wide, facial expression one of young innocence.   _“Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of men~”_

He almost couldn’t hide the snort as he sang the next like, an eyebrow raised in challenge.   _“Timid and shy and scared am I~? Of things beyond my kin~!”_

 _“I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to doooo~!”_  He sang as he came around the table to stand in front of Vlad, looking up at him with laughing, but trusting, eyes.   _“You are twenty-five going on forty…”_

He smiled, soft and sweet.   _“I’ll~ Depend~ On youuu~”_

The music faded out after that, Vlad laughing in the lingering quiet.  “Hahaha!  Why didn’t you tell me you could sing, Daniel?” he grinned.

Danny shook his head, still smiling but embarrassed flush refusing to fade from his cheeks.  “I never saw it as something important that needed telling.  Besides, you never told me YOU could sing.”

He glanced up at his teacher, arms crossed in playful challenge.  “So I guess that would make us even.”

“Ha!”

Vlad smirked down at his student -- then, eyes going to the rose in Danny’s hair, he plucked it from behind the boy’s ear and smelled it.  “Hmmm…” he purred, glancing down through his lashes at Danny.  “I suppose you have a point, there~”

For a lingering moment, their eye contact remained unbroken… and for a second, Danny thought he saw that same spark in his teacher’s gaze…

Then, Vlad closed his eyes, smiling softly, and bent down to present the rose to Danny.  

“Happy birthday, badger,” he told him affectionately.  “And hopefully many more to come...”

Danny took the rose with a soft smile, affection spilling over in his heart for this caring and eccentric man.  “Thank you…”

A beat of silence passed, before Danny suddenly sprung forward and hugged Vlad around the middle, hiding his face in the mans chest as he soaked up his warmth, scent, and feel…

“This is the best birthday ever…”

Vlad’s smile grew wide and bright, eyes warm with a soft love as he wrapped his arms around Danny, as well.  He wanted to tell him so many things, share so many things…

//One more birthday...// Vlad thought to himself.

His arms tightened around the warm, happy boy.  //Just one more…//


End file.
